Verdadero veneno
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Algunas veces admitimos que el veneno es peligroso y puede hacer daño... ¿Pero que pasa cuando el veneno se llama encanto y no podemos evitar envenenar? Simplemente buscar una cura, y eso por lo general es... ¿Imposible de conseguir? Nahhh si Natsu todo lo arregla. (F.T. Es propiedad de Mashima)


_ Natsu… ¿Tú crees que alguna vez Lucy tenga novio?

_ Mmmm… eso es realmente difícil_ dijo suspirando.

_ ¡Aye! Tienes razón… pero…_ también suspiró, estaba algo decaído y Natsu lo notaba.

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Por lo de hoy?

_ Aye…_ dijo bajando la cabeza y con ojos tristes.

_ jajjajajaj Lucy jamás dejaría de ser maga si es que llega a tener novio_ dijo sonriendo y animado, acariciando la cabeza del minino_ ¡Somos todo para ella! ¿Lo recuerdas?

_ ¡Aye!_ el gato sonrió y caminaron felices.

Sin preocuparse ¿Por qué? Lucy jamás conseguiría novio, según ellos, ¡Oh, pero que equivocados estaban!

Flash Back… Hace 2 horas en la casa de Lucy…

La rubia se estaba poniendo colonia, cuando el Dragón Slayer de fuego y su gato de azul color llegaron de improviso, Natsu tuvo estornudos, haciendo volar todas las hojas en su escritorio, y también, salto fuego encima de sus escritos, quemando así, gran parte de las hojas. Pero, la rubia no se enojaría específicamente por eso, es más, Natsu le hacia un favor, sus últimas páginas no le gustaban y de todas formas las arrancaría y las haría fuego.

_ ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo en mi casa? Más importante aún…_ suspiró_ ¿Por qué no pueden usar la puerta?

_ Estás más calmada de lo normal… ¿Te ocurre algo?_ preguntó sonriendo.

_ Pues nada_ dijo poniéndose más perfume.

_ Nee Lucy… a Natsu le repugna ese olor_ le acotó Happy.

_ ¿Y?_ ahora pescó una barra de carmín con olor a fresa mentolada.

_ Lucy…_ dijo tapándose la nariz_ ¿Por qué te estás poniendo tantos olores encima? A este paso, todo el mundo sabrá en dónde estás…

_ Pues no importa, yo creo que no huelo tanto_ dijo cepillándose ahora el cabello.

_ ¡Pero es que tu sentido del olfato es de una persona normal!_ dijo más exaltado.

_ ¡Aye! Natsu y Yo te olimos desde antes de entrar_ dijo Happy.

_ Pues entérate, genio… Soy una persona normal_ dijo ahora alisando su falda.

_ Una maga… Por cierto ¿Por qué te has arreglado tanto para hoy?_ preguntó viéndola de pies a cabeza.

_ Natsu, no estoy para tus bromas ni preguntas, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero se te hace tarde_ dijo viendo un reloj.

_ ¿Para qué se me hace tarde?_ preguntó curioso acariciando a Happy.

_ Pues, ¡¨Para que va a hacer! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Gray… ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Le compramos un regalo!_ suspiró_ vete a casa y cámbiate.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó de forma ya enfermarte.

_ Pues por qué iremos juntos_ dijo calzándose zapatos de tacón.

_ Lucy, te hace falta un novio_ dijo Happy_ Así no tendrías que andar con nosotros en todos los eventos.

_ Jajajajaj Si te consigues un novio, quizás yo ya no tenga que ser tu acompañante todas las veces ¿Verdad?_ preguntó divertido.

_ Pues, cuando tenga novio, no necesitaré ir a ningún evento_ dijo seria.

_ ¡En otras palabras! Jijijiji Lucy estará para toda la vida en los eventos_ maliciosamente el gato se burló de la rubia.

_ Vamos, vamos Lucy, no te enojes_ Natsu le pasó un brazo por los hombros_ Happy solo te está molestando.

_ Lo sé_ la rubia sonrió y acarició a Happy_ Cuando tenga novio, dejaré de ir a eventos, porqué abandonaré el gremio.

_ ¿Cómo… que abandonarás Fairy Tail?_ preguntó confuso el peli rosa.

_ ¿No es obvio?_ la rubia sonrió_ Cuando tenga novio, dejaré de ser maga.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ preguntaron sorprendidos y enojados.

_jajjajaj Deberían ver sus caras_ dijo riendo la rubia.

_ No deberías jugar con esas cosas_ dijo Happy_ Me asusté, Aye…

_ No estoy jugando, estaba hablando en serio_ dijo aclarando las cosas

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

La idea era simplemente ridícula. Lucy había trabajado tanto para ser maga, había huido de casa para poder ser libre, se había unido a Fairy Tail, etc, etc, y muchas cosas sucedieron. La rubia sería una verdadera tonta si dejaba todo por… Un novio. Así que la idea, era absurda, tonta e ininteligente.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Oh, flamita y Lucy!_ dijo el festejado al verles entrar en el gremio.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Gray_ dijo la rubia abrazando al chico_ Ten. Es de mi parte.

El chico quedó con el regalo en las manos. ¿Un regalo de Lucy? Lo encontraba una verdadera ternura. La rubia era una ternura con patas. Mientras tanto, Natsu miraba a Gray, le dio un apretón de mano, e inmediatamente, un aura azul rodeó a Gray una roja a Natsu.

_ Así que cumples años… viejito_ dijo con malicia.

_ Oh, vamos Natsu, no querrás causar problemas_ dijo Gray sonriendo falsamente.

_ No, por supuesto que no_ le entregó una cajita y se marchó a buscar a Lucy.

Extraño, rechazó una batalla. Pero no importaba. Era una fiesta ¡Y tendría que haber comida en algún lado! Comida, comida ¡Comida! Rayos… ¿Por qué toda Magnolia estaba en el recinto? ¡Gray no era tan famoso! Malditos viejos borrachos… ¡Lo único que querían era divertirse! Y Lucy, que se perdía entre la multitud, al demonio, podía cuidarse sola. ¡Ahora, a la barra!

_ Hola Mira_ dijo recibiendo inmediatamente una bebida_ ¡Oye! ¿Y Lisanna?

_ Bailando con Lucy, Levy y Wendy, ¿No las ves? ¡Oh! Ahora son solo Levy, Wendy y Lucy… Nop, ahora son solo Levy y Wendy_ sonrió_ Lucy está muy hermosa hoy.

_ ¿Enserio? Está igual que siempre_ dijo restándole importancia.

_ Entonces, ¿Para ti todos los días anda hermosa?_ preguntó afirmando la cara en sus manos.

_ No dije eso._ dijo fastidiado_ Siempre anda normal… Hoy se puso ese olor tan repugnante… ¡Waggg! Su olor natural está bien_ dijo bebiendo.

_ Pe-pero solo ustedes pueden notarlo_ se divirtió Mirajean_ Y seguramente Lucy quiere que alguien que no sea un Dragón Slayer la note. ¿No?

_ ¡Bah! Con eso la pueden notar todas las personas en el reino_ suspiró.

Mientras Natsu seguía fastidiado por los constantes olores que le mareaban, en la pista de Fairy Tail, cada vez llegaba más gente. Estaban las sirenas de Mermaide Hell, estaba el cantarín de Olga de Sabertooth que bailaba con Yukino y también estaba Erza comiendo un pastel de fresa y moviendo los hombro mientras Jellal le hablaba, claramente no le prestaba atención.

_ ¿Sabes bailar?_ preguntó la rubia a otro rubio, mientras le sostenía una mano e intentaba hacerle bailar_ ¡Vamos, anímate Stikg-kun!

_ ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!_ decía complicado.

_ Solo, ¡Solo deja que tu cuerpo se mueva solo!_ y comenzó a bailar.

_ ¡Oh! Lo estoy haciendo… ¡Rogue, mira, estoy bailando!_ dijo mirando al chico que se mantenía sentado con los ojos cerrados.

_ ¡O, vamos Rogue-san!_ la rubia lo tomó de una mano, tirándolo a bailar mientras el rubio sonreía_ Bailar es divertido.

_ Prefiero sentarme si no te…_ pero inmediatamente quedó en el medio de Lucy y Sting quienes bailaban animadamente, así que sin darse cuenta también comenzó a bailar.

El rubio miraba a la chica sonriendo, y el peli negro que bailaba algo robóticamente también sonreía. Pese a lo que dijeran, ellos hacían un gracioso y curioso trío, bien sabían todos, que Lucy les trataba extraño, era como si ya tuviera experiencia con los Dragones Slayers, era genial hacer todo y que ellos la siguieran.

_ ¿Quieren tener compañeras de baile?_ preguntó sonriendo.

_ Jajajja ¿Te quieres ofrecer, rubia?_ dijo sonriendo Sting.

_ ¿Y bailar contigo, abejita? ¡Ni lo sueñes!_ desapareció entre la multitud.

Después de un corto rato, apareció con Lisanna y Wendy del brazo, era obvio que la rubia estaba demasiado animada, traía cargado a Happy que sonreía, la fiesta estaba genial, seguramente mañana amanecerían algunos en la calle sin saber qué rayos le había sucedido, y otros en la cama ajena de otra persona.

_ Lisanna baila con la abejita_ dijo empujándola y el rubio con la albina sonrieron y comenzaron a bailar_ ¡Vamos Rogue y Wendy!

_ jajajja va a ser divertido, Rogue-san_ dijo Wendy tomándolo de ambas manos, él se agachó un poco y bailó de forma más infantil.

_ ¡Tú y yo bailaremos juntos, Happy!_ dijo pescándolo de las manitos y bailando.

_ ¡Aye! Esto está divertido_ dijo el gatito extendiendo sus alas y sonriendo.

Todos la estaban pasando en grande… O al menos, hasta eso recordó la rubia. Porque al día siguiente, Lucy sentada sostenía a Happy, mientras estaba en el medio de Sting y Rogue que mantenían una fuerte protección hacia ella, incluso dormidos. Las chicas, Levy, Wendy y Lisanna dormían detrás de la barra con Mirajean y Elfman, custodiándolas con un brazo hecho piedra. Natsu en la barra, con millones de platos vacios a su lado. Juvia y Gray estaban muy abrazaditos en el segundo piso. Erza no aparecía por ningún lado, y Meredy juraba que ella y Jellal se habían ido a mitad de la fiesta. El maestro, dormido dentro de un barril vacio de cerveza, mientras los trimens dormían en el suelo e Ichiya en el barandal de la escalera. Aún había bastante gente, por lo que, todos suponía que comenzaba el segundo día de fiesta.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Mi cabeza… duele_ decía Lucy saliendo de darse una ducha.

_ A mí me duele el estomago… creo que comí mucho_ dijo Natsu con malestar.

_ ¿Crees? ¡Apenas podías moverte hoy en la mañana!

_ Sí, pero eso fue donde comí mucho…

_ Ahhhh _reclamó la rubia viendo sus zapatos_ no me entra alguno…

_ Eso es por qué estuviste bailando toda la noche prácticamente.

_ ¡Pero me divertí! Nunca me había divertido tanto con un chico_ Natsu iba a decir algo, pero por su cara Lucy le interrumpió_ Vamos… tú no calificas dentro de lo que digo, eres mi amigo, obviamente me divierto contigo, pero…

_ ¿Pero?_ preguntó frustrado

_ ¡Pero con otros chicos es más divertido!_ dijo tomando unas sandalias.

_ ¡Happy es un gato!_ dijo interrumpiendo su feliz caminata_ ¡Bailaste con Happy!

_ jjajjajajaja que divertido eres Natsu.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ya llegando al gremio, Lucy de dio cuenta que había un problemita en la entrada. Había un poco de gente, que era extraña al gremio. Entre esas personas estaban dos Dragon Slayers que no entendían algo de la situación. Algunos de los curiosos de Fairy Tail estaban afuera, observando esa inusual concentración de guapos buscapleitos.

_ ¡Lucy!_ gritó Sting_ ¡Aquí hay un problema!

_ ¿Y ahora que sucede, Sting?_ preguntó sorprendida como Rogue los miraba con terror, asustándoles y manteniéndoles a ralla.

_ Todas estas personas dicen que eres su chica, Lucy_ dijo Mirajean_ Loke, tu espíritu del León, líder de las 12 puertas del zodiaco_ presentó Mirajean con un micrófono que solo Mashima sabe de dónde salió.

_ Oh, Lucy, tu eres "My Love"_ dijo entregándole una rosa.

La rubia quedó con la boca abierta y hasta el suelo, completamente de piedra. ¿My love? Su amor… ¿El amor de Loke? Diablos, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo allí, y ella sin saberlo…

_ El segundo participante_ ¡¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto participantes?!_ ¡Es Hibiki Leitys! De nuestros amigos, Blue Pegasus ¡Hibiki de las mil noches!

_ Lucy… Te prometo enseñarte miles de hechizos_ dijo entregándole otra rosa.

_Gracias, pero ya sé…_ el muchacho puso sus dedos en los labios de la rubia.

_ ¡Qué romántico!_ gritó Levy desmallándose y siendo sostenida por Gajeell.

_ ¡El siguiente participante ha decidido jurarle la vida a Dios! Saludamos desde los lejanos terrenos de la Legión, a ¡Dan Straight!

_ ¡Lu-nyan!_ gritó corriendo a abrazarla, pero inmediatamente Natsu le sostuvo, impidiéndole avanzar_ ¡Te extrañé, Lun-Lun! _Y le dio una rosa._ Oh, Lu-pyon, puedo otorgarte la vida en matrimonio, como Dios manda…

_ Pero yo no me quiero…_ dijo bajito, algo sonrojada.

_ ¡El cuarto participante! Errante viajero, con una enorme pasión por los libros, escritor, sin magia, ¡El chico con lentes!_ dijo Mira, aplaudieron.

_ Mi nombre es…_ iba a decir, pero Lucy le interrumpió.

_ ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

_ Bueno yo…_ se acercó tímidamente y le regalo una rosa.

_ ¡La quinta persona en escena! Un muchacho del antiguo mundo de Lucy Heartfilia, su familia tiene una de las empresas más grandes del país y él es el único hijo, ¡Le ha propuesto matrimonio! Pero nuestra bella y joven Lucy huyó del compromiso, él es… ¡El joven Jurener!

_ Lucy-sama…_ un cuadro de guardias se acercaron, sin dejar ver a la persona en su interior, pero uno le extendió una rosa_ Esto es de parte del joven amo.

_ Esto se está volviendo de locos…_ dijo la rubia a Natsu que apoyaba con la cabeza.

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Por qué estos 5 tipos dicen que eres su chica?

_ ¡Lu-tan! Diles, diles que me propusiste matrimonio_ dijo Dan.

_ ¿Es que acaso eso ocurrió?_ preguntó Rogue levantando una ceja.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ gritó indignada.

_ Así que, rubiecita, prefiere a los tipos psicópatas_ se rió Sting.

_ ¡Cállate abejita!_ le metió una sandalia en la boca.

_ ¡Lucy ya dijo que no tiene idea! ¿Por qué no le preguntan a esos tipos?_ por primera vez Natsu dijo algo inteligente.

_ ¿Natsu?_ preguntó Loke._ ¡Lucy será mía!

_ Loke, de hecho, ustedes no pueden estar juntos_ dijo Happy_ Seria una violación al contrato… Aye…

_ ¡Lucy-sama tiene que casarse con el joven amo!_ dijo un guardia.

_ ¡Lulu-chama!_ nuevamente Dan corrió a toda velocidad hacia Lucy, pero Natsu le puso el pie, y cayó rodando como 2 kilómetros más lejos.

_ Creo que ahora hay 4 participantes_ dijo Lisanna contándoles.

_ ¿4?_ Mirajean los contó_ Tienes razón, son solo…

_ ¡Un momento! Kain Hikaru está aquí ¡Y ahora no podrán ponerse cariñosos como la última vez, Lucy y…_ no pudo decir mucho.

_ ¡Lucy-chuan!_ y Dan llegó desde el cielo con su lanza, sin querer aplastó a Kain._ ¿Me perdí de algo?

_ No… para nada…_ dijeron todos los demás.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Y de pronto, la escena era digna de ver… Lucy sentada en un trono encima de una escalera, a izquierda, Rogue, enojado como solo él, a la derecha, Sting, tronándose los dedos y sonriendo maniáticamente y también, psicópata, dos escalones abajo, frente a Lucy, estaba Natsu, sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Frente a la "Reina", como ya antes dicho, un espectáculo realmente digno de ver, tres enormes auras asesinas.

_ ¿Por qué no le pides a estos tipos que se marchen a casa?_ preguntó Rogue indignado.

_ Ya lo he hecho, pero no me hacen caso_ dijo más apenada.

_ Al menos manda a Loke de regreso _le susurró Sting.

_ No puedo, él pasó por su propio poder_ susurró también.

_ Bueno, de todos modos, en algún momento se le acabará su poder y…

_Leo estuvo la última vez, 3 años en la Tierra por su propia fuerza_ suspiró Natsu.

_ ¿Entonces qué haremos?_ Sting miró a Lucy_ Por cierto… ¿Por qué se ocasionó este problema?

_ Quien sabe…_ murmuró la rubia.

_ ¡Oh, yo sé quien seguramente sabe!_ Natsu se levantó de su lugar y fue a buscar a Mirajean que se presentó delante de la reina.

_ Mira-san, ayúdame por favor…_ dijo llorando la rubia, en sus brazos.

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

_ ¡Es que no sé por qué todos están aquí! Solo quiero deshacerme de ellos.

_ Ellos te están buscando como novia… Si ya tuvieras un compromiso, seguramente se alejarían, ¿Por qué no eliges a alguno? El resto se irá.

_ ¡Pero es que Loke es mi aliado! ¡Hybiki es un mujeriego! ¡El joven Jurener se quiere casar! Y Dan… cielos, Dan está loco. y el chico con lentes… ¡Si hasta se me olvidó su nombre!_ Lucy nuevamente se puso a llorar.

_ Sting-san, Rogue-san, ustedes no pueden ser sus novios, ya se sabe que son como hermanos y no podríamos escoger a uno y luego preguntarnos por qué no al otro. Gray tampoco puede, por qué todos saben que Juvia está enamorada de él, y Lucy quedaría mal parada, y después no hay candidatos.

_ Lamentaré lo que voy a decir, pero…_ Sting apuntó a Natsu que estaba ayudando a sentar a Lucy, y consolándole_ ¿Qué tal, Natsu-san?

_ Todos sospechaban de su amistad hace 7 años, no sería raro que…

_ Acepto_ dijo Natsu mirándoles_ ¿Lucy quieres ser mi novia?

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ y con esto, Lucy terminó desmallándose.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Al final todo resultó bien_ dijo Erza tomando té en el departamento de la rubia.

_ Jajjajaja O casi…_ Levy abrió la ventana y estaba llena de periodistas.

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Es verdad que estas embarazada?, ¡El padre podría ser Hikiki!, Lucy Heartfilia embarazada, el presunto padre podría ser Natsu Dragneel._ Inmediatamente Levy la cerró.

_ Ups_ se excusó.

_ ¡Esto no tiene fin! ¿Nunca voy a descansar en paz?_ se quejó la rubia.

_ Lucy Heartfilia quiere dejar Fairy Tail, Lucy quiere, "descansar en paz" ¿Acaso la maga estará enferma de muerte?_ genial, la estaban matando antes de tiempo.

_ ¡No quiero más guerra!_ y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Levy.

_ Ya, ya, tranquila, esto va a pasar…_ seguía llorando_ Probablemente_ lloró con más fuerza.

_ Hummm_ y Erza disfrutaba su pastel tres leches.


End file.
